Star Wars
Star Wars & DragonBall Z: Republic Commando'' is a fan video game also known as Delta Operations set during the late events of Attack of the Clones and after.It follows were a team new clone commandos will join up with members of Delta Sqaud comprising Boss, Fixer, Scorch, and Sev, only to withstand the situation to capture Dr.Gero in order to bring the entire war down, but instead tasked to deal with other hidden and unforeseen threats caused by him, from fighting RRA/CIS superweapons and soldiers, to fighting superpower beings and hostile mercenaries. Plot Intro It starts when a batch of new clone beings from training are set and are ready made for combat as infantry soldiers while some are trained as deadly elite troopers known as'' the commandos.'' During the following night on Kamino many troops begin their first mission on a combined world with the introduction of CC-01/425 whom takes command of the entire squad. We're Reinforcements (reinforcing the others) "Foxtrot to Zero-Sector i have too much interfearece into the LZ." "DO NOT LOSE THAT LZ! ALL UNITS GET TO DELTA.602, THE WHOLE SQUADS CAN'T HOLD THEIR GROUND ANYMORE!!!. ''-''Two gunships argue on the landing zone. As the battle rages on a few hours until landing on a remote palace called Dr.Gero's House ''where the gunfight ensues between the Clones and CIS/RRA droid commandos until Zack finds Scorch and Lucy as the three get pinned down by a Spider Droid, Zack calls in a airstrike and during the time a few AT-TEs help push the enemy away from a near by giant door and the team is forced to find Daisy,Tanker, Fixer and Sev. Hunting Gero & Unforeseen Situations ''"Nine days later, after the hugh fighting all GAR forces and units have suffered losses, a group of reckless insurgents attack a lone Vendor-Class Star Destroyer ' Ami Tones' somewere on the outskirts of the outer rim, and are prepared to jump into hyper space to the monster infested world of Cretaceous. Clone Intelligence believe that the assault is led by Dr.Gero.Delta Squad is dispatched once again to find Gero...and bring him to justice." -Before the start of Chapter II. Nine days later Delta come over the occupied missing starship and enter the ship's backside engine system rooms and link up with any groups of surviving clone troops and officer, and even some Mynocks consumimg on the ship's engine wires and other hazards.Zach then finds a bleeding mangled body of a clone trooper and after this sees another clone trooper running away spots Zach and during their discussion of what's going on and why is the trooper cowardly retreating, a drone comes in and shocks the trooper to death. Upon seeing this, Zack points out the presence of the insurgents, and from after gaining passage to a entrance vent hallways, sees the barracks outside, two other troopers shoot down but heard begin brutally beaten, then Lucy's radio transmission comes in and is heard getting grabbed upon before another drone attacks Zack in front of his front visor helmet and warns the other sqaudmate to identify the drones and find Lucy so Zack himself only get in through the vent system and locates the survivors alone.In the meantime Zack encounters more troops and officers fighting the rebels, who are Saiyans, and by this surprise fights the intruders and orders the survivors to regroup with more even killing the attackers while Zack himself finally goes alone to help search Lucy. Battle of Cretaceous horde of pygmy mummy-like creatures but the strike force and delta success but Daisy is wounded by the creatures. The team then sees the flagship that is being taken down the Republic Navy and which means,, as informed by the team's advisor, orders Delta to help bring down the warship by mounting on a anti-gun platform from seperated spots per user at once.They even complete the objective, but a tremor event occurs after the flagship crashed and sadly T-Bone is killed by debris as the other force to push on the escape. As this went over, Delta sees from their LAAT gunship, by means the time has come as the GAR and E.C.F have gain control of the whole valley and then the team is addressed by Jedi Commander Nahdar Vebb and Namkeian leader Nail has give the elite soldiers another mission elsewhere in the galaxy as Boss yells out Sqaud lock and load!!! and Zak It's time for another party!!! as the credits begin to roll. Soundtrack *Reach-Gravity Pool *Lost-Haji's Kitchen Planets * Kaistophsis (Prelude) * Dr.Gero's Military Space Station * Cretaceous Multiplayer Maps * Earth Vargus * Kamino City * Utapau * Oovo IV * Felucia * Ryloth Characters Delta Squad (Protagonists) * Zak * Lucy * Daisy * Tanker * T-Bone *Crash * Boss * Scorch * Gregor * Longshot * Fixer * Sev Villains * Xicor * Vampire Gohan * Dr.Gero (mentioned only) * Vampire Videl Enemies * Namekian Gnomes/Butterfly Gnomes/Ultra Gnomes * Machine Mutant Infantry * Machine Mutant Elites * Xicor's Saiyan Insurgents * Battle Droids * Commando Droids Allies/Friends * Clone Troopers Category:Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Universe Category:Video Games